One Step Further
|year = 1982 |semiplace = N/A |semipoints = N/A |position = 7th |points = 76 |previous = Making Your Mind Up |next = I'm Never Giving Up}} One Step Further was the United Kingdom entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1982 in Harrogate performed by the duo Bardo. In the final, the song was performed fourth on the night following Norway and preceding Turkey. At the close of voting, it finished in seventh place with 76 points. The orchestra played the tune in a retro style. The single version and subsequent live versions used many electronic musical instruments popular in the early 1980s and had more of a contemporary feel than many Eurovision entries. Despite containing a grammatical error ("I could have tooken one step further"), the BBC did not request that 'proper' English was performed at the contest as they had with previous examples of bad grammar in UK entries. Lyrics One step further and I would’ve been there Can’t seem to get your attention no matter how I try I just want you to prefer me to the other guys So when you looked at me, you only turned away So I walked up beside you But I forgot all the things that I planned to say I don’t know if I tried to I could have taken one step further and I would’ve been there You could have turned around and hit me and I wouldn’t have cared All this time I didn’t get anywhere I could have taken one step further and I would’ve been there Ain’t got the courage to speak when you’re sometimes near Well, I can’t seem to think of the things that a girl likes to hear But when I saw you again, you were all alone So I walked up beside you But I was too shy to even ask you home I don’t know if I tried to I could have taken one step further and I would’ve been there You could have turned around and hit me and I wouldn’t have cared All this time I didn’t get anywhere I could have taken one step further and I would’ve been there If you read my letters or my telegrams You’d have got around to asking me just who I am ‘Cause you know I’m gonna get ya I’m gonna get ya, I’m gonna get ya One step further and I would’ve been there You could have turned around and hit me and I wouldn’t have cared All this time I didn’t get anywhere I could have taken one step further and I would’ve been… One step further and I would’ve been there You could have turned around and hit me and I wouldn’t have cared All this time I didn’t get anywhere One step further and I would’ve been there You could have turned around and hit me and I wouldn’t have cared All this time I didn’t get anywhere I could have taken one step further and I would’ve been… (One step further and I would’ve been there) I could have tooken one step further (One step further and I would’ve been there) One step, one step Videos Category:United Kingdom Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1982 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Host country entry